Why Ninjas and Sexy Women Got Me Hitched
by uniquelyme91
Summary: 3 Years into the 27th Maou's reign, peace finally looks possible, but that doesn't mean everyone's happy about it. The way to stop the peace treaties from increasing has been decided: Kill The Demon King. So how does marrying Yuuri off fit into this? R
1. Ninjas, Sexy Women, & Wedding Vows

"Do you, Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, solemnly swear to remain faithfully loyal, continuously supportive, and an unceasingly dependable partner to King Yuuri Shibuya for the rest of your life?" Ulrike questioned, almost shouting to be heard over the load roaring of the waterfall behind her, an especially formally dressed Wolfram. Well formal being a blue version of my high school uniform with black trim and embroidering on the ends of the sleeves with silver buttons, an emerald green cape, and on top of his head a delicate crown made of white gold with sapphires and emeralds.

"I do so solemnly swear," Wolfram answered, not missing a beat.

Ulrike turned slightly to face me; I gulped.

"Do you, King Yuuri Shibuya, solemnly swear to remain faithfully loyal, continuously supportive, and an unceasingly dependable partner to Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld for the rest of your life?" Ulrike repeated the vows, and I felt Wolfram's eyes on me. I could almost here him scream '_mess this up wimp and I'll barbeque you on the spot'._

"I- I…"

So how did I, a teenage boy, who had repeatedly stated that I would never marry a boy (Wolfram) because I was straight and did not like boys, end up here, in the middle of my own wedding to a boy?

If you asked Wolfram he'd say it was because I was a cheating wimp who can't keep his eyes to himself, thus trouble finds me everywhere.

I would blame it on those assassination attempts that seemed to dramatically increase everyday.

But you could also blame me for being a healthy, hormonal teenage boy. I mean what normal guy can resist a very sexy woman who's apparently very warm for his form? Usually there's nothing wrong with following her to a secluded place in the castle away from a certain fiancé's jealous eyes, except when said woman is an assassin who's been hired to kill you.

So how did such an assassination attempt lead to a rushed marriage between Wolfram and I? Well, to really understand you'd have to go back to a week ago, during the annual Summer Ball…

One Week before the Wedding

The Summer ball was in full swing. People from all over were enjoying the food and entertainment. This was the third Summer Ball since I became King and it was the most successful one yet. There were as many Humans as there was Demons and I was very pleased to see they were mingling indiscriminately.

As Murata had pointed out, not only was a Ball a great way to establish bonds between countries, it was also a great way to meet beautiful girls. And true to his word, it seemed every noble had brought their daughters (and sons) to meet the Demon King who was known to not be happy with his current fiancé. Apparently rumours of mine and Wolfram's fights had leaked through the castle walls. Our "lovers quarrels" turned into hateful arguments, this wasn't true (our arguments kept our may-be-more-than-friends-but-not-lovers relationship fresh) but that didn't stop everyone from wanting to be my wife/husband or my in-law. This fact seemed to upset Wolfram to no end and he was currently standing by the food table glaring daggers at every girl and handsome boy who tried to approach me.

Even without Wolfram it was hard to approach me at all thanks to the heavy security in the form of three huge bodyguards that had been assigned to surround me at all times. All this because of the increasingly frequent assassination attempts on my life.

Two weeks ago a group of ninjas snuck into the Gardens and almost sliced me to pieces, but of course Wolfram was with me and lit the whole Garden on fire, stopping the attack but leaving a 20-meter scorch mark on the ground. Then later that week a masked man tried to kidnap me on one of my many visits to Castle Town, but he got Murata instead and before Conrad and Yosak could do anything, Murata reappeared from that alleyway dusting off his hands and wearing a _that-was-easy_ expression on his face. When Yosak retrieved the kidnapper from the alley he found him pale as a ghost and trembling from head to toe. When I asked Murata what he did to escape he gave me a _do you really want to know?_ look and walked away.

Last week a woman approached me as some noble or another's daughter, she was very pretty and said she was very interested in seeing the Gardens with me. I had suspicions but since she was such a pretty girl I couldn't help but agree to her request. I still felt a little uneasy so knowing fully well Wolfram would be there, I lead her to a secret spot that only he and I knew. When we were completely separated from any prying eyes, she took out a knife and told me I was going to die today. Mind blank, I called the only word I could think of, "Wolf!" and he appeared from his hiding spot and tackled her to the ground. After that Wolfram wouldn't talk to me and he didn't for the rest of the day, he thought I was trying to cheat in front of him. Soon after Murata found out and called me "the boy who cried Wolf" and wouldn't stop snickering whenever he saw me.

Two days later on a trip to a human village on the border a woman dressed in rags and covered in dirt stumbled onto the road in front of the carriage. The horses stopped and I, despite Wolfram's protests, jumped out to help her. Of course when I got close enough she took out a knife, she happened to be very beautiful so when I stopped advancing in shock of the blade in her hand, everyone else thought I was in awe of her beauty. Fortunately for me a man traveling in the opposite direction noticed the knife and started throwing his things at her. By the time the others figured it out, she had already been knocked unconscious by a frying pan.

My life had never been threatened that many times in such a short time so I asked Gwendal about it the next day, he said it was because I was making too many peace treaties with the human countries. "There are still groups and kingdoms that do not like this seemingly friendly Demon King making alliances with Humans."

Conrad said that you can't please everyone and the fear of the Demon race runs very deep in some Humans. So when the topic of the Summer Ball came up Gwendal immediately assigned three bodyguards to stick to my sides during the whole event, much to my chagrin. When I pointed out that Conrad could protect me just fine, Gwendal almost roared at me that Conrad would not be there and even if he would it still would not be enough. The look on Gwendal's face was so terrifying, I don't think I've even been so afraid of Gwendal before that incident.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I was supposed to be having a good time.

I looked at my fully armoured bodyguards and sighed for the fifth time that night, this didn't go unnoticed by my large companions.

"Is something wrong your Majesty?" the largest of the three asked.

"Nothing!" I lied quickly scratching the back of my head habitually, "It's just a little stuffy in here, I think I'd like to go out on the balcony. Fresh air, you know?"

The man nodded in understanding and led me to the entrance of the balcony that overlooked the Gardens. One of the three went outside first and looked around before coming back in and nodding to the one I talked to.

"There's no one on the balcony, we will wait here for your return," he informed me.

I tried to laugh in understanding, but it even sounded fake to my ears. "Thank you I'll be back soon."

Outside on the balcony, the night was cold. There was a gentle breeze that cooled my skin and instantly made me feel better. The stars were innumerable and bright, and the moon was full giving enough light to see the Gardens clearly and the couples who wandered through it. The smell of flowers was rich even from this high up. I chuckled to myself when I saw the still smouldering scorch mark on the West Side. For the first time this evening I was alone and very happy for it or at least I thought I was alone.

"Good Evening Your Majesty," a gentle voice whispered behind me.

I jumped in shock and quickly turned around to see who was there. And boy, was she there. Wearing a midnight blue dress that hugged all the right places and revealed almost too much of her chest, a blond haired blue-eyed beauty was standing not two feet away from me. I looked her over again and blushed, no her dress was definitely too low cut.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, I didn't mean to frighten you," the girl, no woman, apologized as she hurriedly bowed deeply.

I found my tongue again. "N-no, don't worry about it! I just didn't hear you come in, and please call me Yuuri!"

The woman blushed a pretty shade of pink and nodded shyly. I felt my own blush warm my cheeks again.

She walked over and stood by the railing beside me. My mouth opened again and nervous blabbing poured out of it.

"So out for some fresh air? It really is too stuffy in there,"

"Yes… well truthfully no… I actually came out here because… no, never mind it is much too embarrassing," she said quietly, making me glance sideways at her in curiosity. She was fidgeting with her hands and kept peeking at me from the corner of her eye. The gentle breeze carried the scent of her perfume. I turned to face her; I suddenly really wanted to know what she was too embarrassed to say.

"It's okay you can tell me," I said with a soft voice. She looked up at me through her eyelashes; it was a really sexy expression that made it seem a lot warmer out here than it really was.

"I saw you come out here, and I wanted to follow you," she said quietly, then she looked up at me, her face full of hope, "I've always wanted to meet you! I've heard so much about your adventures and your bravery, and when I saw you I realized the rumours were true!"

"What rumours?" I asked, my voice was deep.

"That you were the most handsome demon. But I had no idea that your looks were so exotic," Her face was close to mine, and for the first time I noticed she had pale pink lipstick on.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Salina, King Yuuri," her warm breath washed over my face I could see her tongue, and suddenly my arms were around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Salina," I repeated. Just as our lips were about to touch a vivid image of Wolfram's broken-hearted face appeared in my mind and the fog that had unknowingly blocked my thoughts cleared. I tried to push her away but I was too late.

A cold, sharp, object was pressed against my neck, I felt blood tickle down onto my collar.

"How did you get in here?" I demanded, trying to back away but found myself against the railing. My panic increased when a new smell assaulted my senses.

"Easy, my perfume puts demons to sleep, but it's more commonly used to seduce human men. For you to snap out of my trance means that the rumours are wrong and you are-" I never found out what I was for at that moment she realized what I already knew, her dress was on fire.

She yelped with surprise of suddenly being on fire, her shock made her lose her grip on me and I was able to push her away and the arsonist was ready for it.

"If you think you can get away with trying to kill my fiancé, you certainly don't know your enemy as well as you think you do," the muffled voice of Wolfram Von Bielefeld came from the shadows, like something out of a movie.

The assassin's dress had lit up like a Christmas tree, it burned bright and hot. No matter what she tried the fire would not go out.

Then there was a fireball, then two; each sat on the palms of Wolfram's hands.

"That is a magical fire and it won't go out until I say so. So are you ready to burn for your cause?" Wolfram's voice was deadly serious; he was going to burn her to death.

My would-be assassin gripped her knife and cut off the burning part of her dress, leaving her with only a tiny bit of clothing. I wanted to look away, but she stood up into a fighting stance, her knife at the ready.

Wolfram's face glowed from the shadows, he was wearing a cloth over his mouth but I could still see he looked murderous, his fireballs were now blue and very hot.

I stepped between them.

"Wolf, you can't burn her to death, she will have a fair trial, and you-" I turned to face her, "Will put down that knife and surrender peacefully," My voice was deeper than before, the Maou's voice, my hands glowed blue.

Wolfram continued to maintain his fireballs, the assassin lowered her knife, but of course things couldn't go that easily.

As the assassin bent down to put her knife on the floor, she took out what looked like a ninja star out of who-knows-where and threw it at me.

"Oh no you don't!" Wolfram cried as a blue fireball flew over my shoulder and melted the ninja star before it could touch my chest.

As if on cue, about ten soldiers with cloths tied over their mouths, crashed through the glass doors and bound the startled assassin. I nodded to them and they took her away. I breathed a sigh of relief, the glow faded from my hands.

"Thanks Wolfram, she almost had me there," I smiled a sheepish grin. I knew he couldn't resist those smiles.

Wolfram turned and looked at me, his face expressionless. I started to panic, he was really angry with me!

He walked over to me and I closed my eyes, waiting for the hit I knew was coming and that I deserved. But it never came, instead I felt a cloth dabbing at the cut on my throat, I opened my eyes. Wolfram had removed the cloth that had been tied around his head and was wiping the blood from the cut. He had a strange look on his face, he was neither mad nor upset, he just looked like he was thinking deeply about something.

"Wolfram?" I asked quietly.

He looked at my face but said nothing.

"Wolfram, how did you know about her perfume?" I tried, hoping that bragging about his genius of figuring out what to do would get him talking, and it worked.

"I noticed a woman wearing suspicious clothing walk into the ballroom, trying not to get too close to anyone. When she walked by human men they would gaze at her lustfully, and if you didn't look closely you'd think it was because she was beauty in an almost scandalous dress. But of course I noticed that when she walked by Demons they would yawn and get sleepy, so I tied my handkerchief around my head and followed her. By the time I got to the balcony, your guards were already snoring away and you were about to kiss her." Wolfram's voice was cold, but devoid of any other emotion.

I opened my mouth to protest but he put his finger to my lips to silence me. His skin was very hot.

"I'll have to speak to Gwendal about this. Yuuri, this isn't the first time an assassin has disguised herself as a potential bride of the Maou, and the third time one's almost accomplished their goal." Wolfram stopped his dabbing and, removing his hand from my mouth, healed the cut on my throat. He looked at my face again. "I know you aren't happy with us being engaged, but we've had to stay this way in attempt to prevent these kind of things from happening. If you weren't such a cheating wimp it would have worked too."

I frowned at his 'cheating wimp' but didn't say anything, he was right. I'm only half-human; her perfume could only affect me so much. Damn those teenage hormones.

"The ball is over and you are going to bed to rest."

Before I could protest Gwendal stepped through the broken glass entrance and frowned at the mess and the remains of a blue burnt dress.

"Wolfram I will need your report on this assassination attempt on the Maou's life in my office as soon as possible. And you-" he turned to me and sighed, "you will go to your chambers where there will be guards at your doors around the clock." When he noticed my frown he added, "Until the Castle has been deemed safe, you will have to remain somewhere safe and some place where we can find you quickly and that place is your chambers. Please Your Majesty, you have done enough for tonight."

Gwendal's tired stare made me feel like I was fifteen again and I had fallen off my horse and onto my butt in front him. I should have called for help as soon as I saw her; I shouldn't have fallen for the same trick twice. I glanced at Wolfram, he was looking at the floor, and I realised he was more than disappointed in me, he was sad I rejected him again, he was hurt.

"Wolf, I'm sorry," I said sincerely. He didn't look at me.

My three bodyguards who looked like they had just been woken up surrounded me before I could say or do anything else; they then lead me through the shattered doorway. The Ballroom was empty except for a few servants cleaning the floors and tables, when they saw me they bowed and I nodded in return. We left through the north entranceway and into a deserted corridor; we walked in silence until we passed by the entrance hall. The guests for the Ball were being escorted out, some of the women were whispering to each other behind their hands and others just openly gossiped, but before I could catch anything they were saying we were already at the other side and in another corridor. When we made it to the Royal Chambers, I went inside wordlessly. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into my fit-for-five bed.

My mind was reeling with thoughts of the Ball, and the balcony. I ruined the Ball, and I made Wolfram sad again.

The last thought I had before I fell asleep was if Wolfram was coming to join me tonight.

The next morning polite, yet persistent knocking awaked me. I rolled over and opened my eyes; the space beside me was cold and empty. He never came.

"Your Majesty, you have to get dressed, Lord Von Voltaire wants to see you in his office in ten minutes," the voice I recognized as one of the maids called through the doors.

Memories of the night before flooded my mind and my sleepiness vanished instantly, I had a bad feeling about this.

Ten minutes later I was dressed and about to leave when I heard voices outside my door, even though I dislike eavesdropping something told me I should listen in, so I creaked open the door slightly to hear them better.

"Have you heard the rumours going around Castle Town?" It was the maid who had woken me up.

"I have, 'been saying he loves humans more than Demons," I recognized this one as a soldier from Conrad's squad.

"I think it's rubbish, I mean he's our King and if he didn't care for us The Great One wouldn't have given him the role," This one was from Gwendal's. I felt my blood run cold; they were talking about me.

"You would think so, but I heard that he grew up among them even thinking he was one of them. The way he always defends them… I think it's suspicious," the maid argued. I wanted to open the door that second and scare the crap out of them, but I decided not to, being a good leader means hearing what the people have to say, even if it's something I don't want to hear.

"How can you doubt him? He's done so many things for our country, and he's engaged to a pureblood Demon. Lord Von Bielefeld is proud of his heritage. If His Majesty hated Demons he wouldn't have slapped someone who is the definition of a Demon in the first place," Conrad's soldier countered. I gulped; maybe using my engagement wasn't such a good idea.

"Well I heard it was a mistake and His Majesty never wanted to be engaged to the Ex-Prince in the first place. I think it shows, you can always hear them fighting," the maid reasoned. I knew using my engagement was a bad idea Mr. Soldier. "Maybe Lord Von Bielefeld is too much of a Demon for him, maybe he really does want a human bride, or maybe Lord Von Bielefeld just isn't good enough for him. He is a selfish brat after all."

The door slammed open, and it took me a minute to realise I was the one who had done it. The maid's face was as white as a sheet, and the two soldiers looked pale as well. I took a deep breath to control my anger, my blood was pumping hard through my veins, I was really angry.

I looked at the Soldiers at either side of the door and smiled at them. "Good Morning."

The two looked shocked at my expression, but collected themselves quickly. "Good Morning Your Majesty."

I turned to the maid. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" I said in the nicest voice I could manage.

The maid looked scared. She nodded slowly, bowed and almost ran down the hallway.

Nodding at the two soldiers, I turned down the opposite hallway and walked briskly. I was definitely late for the meeting. The bad feeling I had earlier returned.

All too soon I was outside Gwendal's office, debating whether or not I should go in. I didn't want to see the disappointed look on Gwendal's face, and I really didn't want to hear the lecture that was to follow. Ultimately I decided to go in, making him wait for me would only make his temper worse.

I opened the door hesitantly and walked through the threshold. What I saw next surprised me. Instead of just Gwendal behind the desk, all of the ex-royals were there, how Conrad got back so quickly I had no clue. Günter and Murata were there as well. They all looked at me with tried expressions except for Lady Cheri who looked extremely happy and Murata who was wearing secret smile. I gulped; this could not be good.

No one said anything for a moment.

Murata broke the awkward silence. "So Shibuya do you know why you're here?"

I nodded, "I know why I'm here but why are you all here?"

Gwendal answered, "There are a number of growing concerns we have to discuss. And also a possible solution to those problems." Gwendal signaled for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk and I did so.

"Since the rumours of your, err, unhappiness about your current engagement to my younger brother have spread, our people have become increasing nervous that you do not want a Demon for a companion. And because of your strong beliefs in humans, they believe you would rather marry a human, and some even believe you will leave us for the humans." Gwendal explained slowly, as if trying to look for the right words.

"I know," I said softly and I explained what I heard before coming to Gwendal's office. Wolfram looked a little sad. "Why would they believe that?" I asked wanting to hear how they could explain the things I heard in the hallway. How could they say such things, I mean how many times to I have to save the Kingdom to prove my loyalty?

Murata answered this time. "You are engaged to not only one of the most beautiful Demons in the kingdom, he is also a talented swordsman and is gifted with powerful fire majutsu, he is the finest of Demons,-" Wolfram blushed a deep scarlet "-and you are unhappy with him. Can you understand why your people are worried?"

I glanced at Wolfram again, he looked upset, but was trying to keep his composure. He met my eyes but soon looked away to stare at Gwendal instead.

"I guess I can understand this, but what can I do to prove my loyalty to the people?"

Murata smiled an evil grin, "You can get married to a Demon, and the sooner the better." Lady Cheri giggled girlishly and clapped her hands, Günter blew his nose.

My jaw must have dropped because Wolfram shot me a warning look and I promptly closed it.

"Married?"

"Yes, I've gathered everyone here to discuss a possible wedding for next week, this will also solve our assassin problem because once married, Wolfram will be with you most of the time and they will not be able to disguise themselves as-"

"Wait! A wedding next week? I'm marrying Wolfram?" I interrupted Gwendal, I realised my hands were in the air.

"Who else would you be marrying? You're engaged to Lord Von Bielefeld and if you marry him not only can he protect you, but it will also abolish any rumours that you were unhappy with Lord Von Bielefeld and in effect Demons too. They will see that their King loves his people and his Kingdom." Murata concluded as Lady Cheri giggled again.

I turned to Conrad, he could save me.

Obviously sensing my panic, Conrad smiled comfortingly, "Even though Demons live for a long time, for a noble or a royal to remain engaged for more than three years sends a message of indecision and unfaithfulness to the people. Indecisive people are not trusted rulers."

"But Conrad I'm only eighteen!" I tried, but to no avail.

"You are an adult in the Demon World, and adults can marry," Murata replied.

I turned to Wolfram, my last hope.

"You can't be happy with this decision can you?"

Wolfram looked a little startled at my question but then replied emotionlessly, "I will do whatever it takes to serve my people and my King, if it's in the form of a rushed marriage, so be it."

My heart sank at his answer and I found myself feeling a little disappointed, like I expected a different answer from him. I mentally shook off the feeling.

"So, the only solution to my assassin problem and my loyalty problem is a Marriage to Wolfram?"

"In a word, yes."

I scanned the faces of everyone in room looking for some kind of hint that they were lying and it was all just a joke. I mean I can't get married! I'm still in high school and I've never been on a real date with a girl before. If I married Wolfram I could never even date at all. I would be married! I would be married to a boy!

I realized I was panicking, I looked at Wolfram. His eyes that reminded me of a deep pool of water stared back at me, and suddenly I was calm. Maybe I could be happy if it was him, if I had to be married off I'd rather it be with him, he was my best friend after all.

So I answered, "Okay".

Lady Cheri cheered happily and squeezed me against her bosom. "You're going to be my first son-in-law!"

Then everyone seemed to release a collective sigh of relief.

"Now that that's settled, it's time for Lord Von Christ to teach Shibuya the Marriage traditions of Demon Royalty. Good Luck Shibuya, you have a lot to learn and a lot to do in six days." Murata smiled at me and I frowned, maybe I decided too quickly.

It took Günter no more than two seconds to rip me from my future Mother-in-law's grasp and put me in front of an ancient text on Demon Marriage traditions.

"I, as your humble servant, will take it upon myself to teach you the history-rich, wedding-" Günter blew his nose again, "-traditions of our most humble kingdom of Shin Makoku,"

I sighed and resigned myself to my fate.

The following six days passed in a blur, Marriage traditions lessons, wedding invitations and measurements for wedding garbs, colour choosing, speech writing and rehearsals. I barely had any time to talk to Wolfram about the wedding and what life would be like after it. I was always needed in one place while he another. Günter was always there to take me away to the library, or to my study, sometimes mumbling that he needed to spend more time with me before "that brat, corrupts my purity". And before I knew it I was here, the day of the wedding, standing on the dais in Shinou's temple. Ulrike, Wolfram and the huge crowd of guests, were waiting for me to swear my life to Wolfram.

I knew what I had to do, even if I wasn't sure it was what I wanted to do.

"I do so solemnly swear," I swore, enjoying the look of relief and happiness on Wolfram's face as the crowd cheered and celebrated the union of their King and their beautiful Prince Wolfram.

"By the power given to me by The Great One, I now pronounce you King and Prince Consort. You may kiss your husband." Ulrike managed to proclaim over the noise of the crowd.

Six days ago I would have cringed at the thought of kissing Wolfram, but after seeing all the happy faces around me, and acknowledging the fact that saying "I do" to Wolfram made them this happy. I figured kissing him now wouldn't be such a big deal.

Wolfram looked at me uncertainly. I gave him a small smile and pulled him to me. His face was so close to mine that I suddenly lost confidence and almost looked away. But Wolfram grabbed my face with both his hands and whispered, "It's going to be alright,". He pulled my face towards his own and gently kissed me.

I never thought a kiss with Wolfram, or with any boy for that matter, would be so soft, so sweet. His kiss was so full of affection that I stood frozen with shock, and in a few seconds it was over.

The noise from the crowd was deafening but that only made us feel more secluded.

"I know you don't feel the way I do about you Yuuri, but I will be the best companion I can be for you and I'll never let you down." Wolfram promised with earnest in his eyes. Before I could reply we were whisked away to the top of the Temple so we could address the people who had gathered outside.

Murata was waiting for us there, his ceremonial robes were black with gold trim, kind of like his usual uniform but the collar was higher and the sleeves longer and wider which made him roll them up whenever he wanted to use his hands.

"Congratulations you two. The ceremony went well but there was a little hesitation on your part Shibuya, I'm not so sure everyone was convinced that you really wanted to marry Prince Wolfram."

I laughed sheepishly and Wolfram gave me a dark look. I was about to say that in the end I did say yes but Murata continued;

"So in order to ensure the success of our plan of reassuring the people of your loyalty, we have decided to send you on the Voyage of Bonds."

Wolfram let out a small gasp then nodded in understanding, he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"What's 'The Voyage of Bonds'?" I asked, seeing as I wasn't getting any answers from Wolfram.

Murata's glasses glinted in the light and I couldn't see his eyes. "To put it simply, it's a week long Honeymoon in which you confirm your union in various traditions. When royals and nobles go on this voyage it tells the people that they are very serious about each other and intend to have a long, strong relationship." I had a feeling he wasn't telling me everything but we were due for our speech.

Someone called for us and Wolfram grabbed my hand, his own as sweaty as mine. I smiled a little as he pulled me along.

"Don't forget to tell everyone that you're going on 'The Voyage of Bonds'!" Murata called after us, waving happily. I felt like yelling at him but we were already in front of the curtain that separated us from the crowds below.

"Are you ready wimp?" Wolfram asked as he looked at me from the corners of his eyes.

"I'm ready and I am not a wimp!" I retorted.

I nodded to the page standing by the curtain and he pulled it away revealing us, the King and his Prince, to the thousands of cheering people 50 ft below.

The fear I felt during the ceremony crawled through my veins again. Wolfram squeezed my hand and I was better, for I wasn't alone anymore. I would never be alone again. And maybe, just maybe, everything will be all right.

I squeezed back and stepped into the sunlight, to address my people, the Demons of Shin Makoku.

* * *

I know what you're all wondering, "Where the *bleep* is the sequel and/or side-story to DotDK?" Well, frankly, it's not done…

*Fruit is thrown at author*

I'm sorry! I've been having some problems with my, er, medical condition, and I haven't been writing since LOVE BUG. My muse for DotDK has flown away and I've only recently had the inspiration to write this.

So how is it, do you like it? I really want to know! For the longest time I've wanted to do a fanfic about a rushed marriage between Wolf and Yuuri, where Yuuri isn't sure of his feelings for Wolfram yet.

Chapter 2 is done but right now I need some inspiration to write the third so I decided to post the first chapter and get some feedback!

About the reviews from LOVE BUG and DoTDK... I haven't gotten around to replying and I'm really sorry about that! Just know that I've read them and I really appreciate them!

So PLEASE review this new story of mine, help me keep writing!

Thank you very much!

A/N 2.0- I've reedited it again, got rid of some more mistakes so I hope it's better now! Thanks for all the reviews so far, and even the story alerts, I know they're saying I want to read more so even if you don't have the time to review, a story alert or adding it to your favourites makes me happy!

I know a lot of you are impatient to read the next chapter so I'll let you know how this is going to work, I'm going to post the next chapter after I've finished the chapter that comes after it, that way if something comes up and I can't write for a while I can still post that next chapter to keep you occupied till I can write/finish the next one.

And lastly a little peek at the next chapter! Chapter 2 Features Wolfram's point-of-view and we learn what the Voyage of Bonds really is.

*SNEAK PEEK*

"… and I also want to announce that Prince Wolfram and I will be leaving the castle for a week for the Voyage of Bonds," Yuuri paused as the crowd quieted into whispers and mumbles. I expected this, but Yuuri being Yuuri, had no clue as to why the crowd turned in on themselves.

Yuuri's right eye twitched in nervousness. If only the wimp hadn't fallen asleep during the lesson on after-wedding trips and traditions! He would know why this was such a curious announcement.

Yuuri looked at me; he had painted a fake smile on his face. I knew he was scared, I could almost hear him yelling: _What do I do now Wolfram? I have no clue as to why they are so excited!_

I sighed, time to save the wimp.

"Yes, we are pleased to announce that we will be going on the Voyage of Bonds. We have acknowledged the risks-" Yuuri's grip on my hand tightened, "-and have decided that to really strengthen the tie between us, a tie that will hold our Nation together, we will face the danger and we will come back stronger than ever!"

*END OF SNEAK PEEK*

See ya in Chapter 2! Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Speeches, Flowery Carriages, & Waves

Watching Yuuri present a speech to the people was always an awe-inspiring experience. This time however was new and different for me because instead of watching from the sidelines I was there beside him, holding his hand as he introduced us as a married couple.

A Married Couple…

For three years I waited for Yuuri to tell me he loved me and wanted to marry me. He never did say those three words but we still ended up married. When the Great Sage suggested our marriage as a solution to our problems I never thought Yuuri would actually agree to it.

So why did Yuuri even agree to it in the first place?

If you asked the wimp he'd say it's because of all the assassination attempts on his life that seemed to increase everyday in a dramatic fashion.

I, of course, know the truth of it to be that he's a cheating wimp so trouble finds him everywhere.

But you could also blame it on what Conrad calls 'teenage hormones' that Yuuri has, which apparently limits brain function thus the loss of common sense. This results in him following obviously suspicious people to secluded places in which they try to kill him. This coupled with the recent rumours about our engagement makes a deadly combination.

A few months ago, the whole castle, no, the whole kingdom somehow learned of Yuuri and mine's mutual disagreements. Like any other rumour the true story got greatly exaggerated so our "lover's quarrels" turned into hateful arguments. Anyone with a brain can see this isn't true, (our disagreements keep our would-be-lovers-but-Yuuri-is-a-wimp relationship fresh) but lesser nobles aren't known for their brains, they're known for their greed. So at the Summer Ball six days ago they brought all their children with them in hopes of marrying them off to gain power.

Since Yuuri is the definition of naïveté, I had to watch over him, for the sake of our engagement and for the other obvious growing problem.

After making treaties with many of the Human countries, groups of humans who still fear the Demon race decided to end the peacemaking in the most permanent way possible, assassination of the Demon King.

The whole castle knows that he'd be dead without me.

I mean only three weeks ago a group of human shadow lurkers, Yuuri calls them ninjas, tried to slice him to pieces when his back was turned, if I wasn't there to burn them to the ground, the humans would be having Demon King sashimi for dinner.

Although I wasn't needed when the kidnapper captured the Great Sage, Yuuri was oblivious to how the Great Sage escaped. Obviously Weller hasn't been giving him proper training.

So a week later, not taking the hint that someone wants him dead, the little cheater takes a _woman _to _our_ spot in the garden! Clearly it was I who saved him from that wretch, even though he was trying to cheat on me in front of me!

And so since that wimp doesn't learn at all, when an attractive woman stumbles onto the road the first thing he does is go up to her and blankly stare at her beauty. I told him Conrad would handle it, but no, he _has _to help her. I swear if that traveler didn't notice she was going to publicly dissect him, we'd be having a funeral instead of a wedding.

The Summer Ball was the last straw for me and the kingdom, so that morning the plans for the Royal Wedding started and so now, six days later, I stand here listening to my wimp-husband deliver the speech that will, hopefully, kill the rumours of Yuuri's unhappiness of our relationship.

If only he was happy with me…

_No, I can't think like that!_ I mentally shook off the thought. I have to smile and radiate happiness. For the sake of the people, and for the sake of Yuuri's safety.

Anyway I'm sure we'll become closer after the Voyage of Bonds. Every couple who went on the Voyage came back happier and closer than ever. Even couples from political marriages.

I smiled a true smile.

Yes, we will be happy, that is if we survive the Voyage.

"… and I also want to announce that Prince Wolfram and I will be leaving the castle for a week for the Voyage of Bonds," Yuuri paused as the crowd quieted into whispers and mumbles. I expected this, but Yuuri being Yuuri, had no clue as to why the crowd turned in on themselves.

Yuuri's right eye twitched in nervousness.

If only the wimp hadn't fallen asleep during the lesson on after-wedding trips and traditions! He would know why this was such a curious announcement.

Yuuri looked at me; he had painted a fake smile on his face. I knew he was scared, I could almost hear him yelling _What do I do now Wolfram? I have no clue why they are so excited! _

I sighed, time to save the wimp.

"Yes, we are pleased to announce that we will be going on the Voyage of Bonds. We have acknowledged the risks-" Yuuri's grip on my hand tightened, "-and have decided that to really strengthen the tie between us, a tie that will hold our Nation together, we will face the danger and we will come back stronger than ever!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. I smiled with pride; I was born for this. I looked at Yuuri, expecting to see pride in his eyes, but instead I found anger. My smile faltered but caught myself when the crowd began chanting: "Long Live The Demon King, Long Live The Demon Prince!"

I turned back to the crowd and waved with my free arm, I felt Yuuri do the same. Sooner than usual, Yuuri turned away from the crowd and pulled me back inside the temple. I could feel Yuuri's anger, and I felt mine rise too.

"Why didn't you tell me this _"Voyage" _was dangerous?" he wasn't yelling but he might as well have been with that look in his eyes.

"YOU, were supposed to know this already! Günter told you about this yesterday!" I wasn't yelling either but my hands were tingling, my majutsu was flowing through my veins, calling out to all the particles of fire.

"I-" Yuuri blushed at the realization of what he did during that lesson "-well, he should have noticed I was sleeping! Who wouldn't have after five sleepless nights of getting ready for this show of a wedding!" Despite knowing that Yuuri was angry and probably didn't mean what he was saying I still felt a twinge of pain in my chest. "I mean really, who wants to be stuck in a marriage with a guy! I don't want to die a virgin!"

Yuuri looked shocked at his own words. I don't know what expression I was wearing but it must have looked something close to misery because Yuuri looked at me with that expression I hate the most. A look of pity.

"Wolfram I-" Yuuri tried to put a comforting hand on my shoulder but I slapped it away.

"Yuuri, I know you're unhappy being with me now, but I know, with time, you'll see that marrying me was for the best," I don't know who I was trying to convince, Yuuri or myself.

I pulled his cape back into place and straightened his crown. When everything looked proper I dared to look into his eyes. The look of pity was gone and he met my stare straight on. I felt my heart pound, I tried to will away the blush that usually accompanied it. He was very handsome in his Wedding Garbs, sleek black jacket with gold buttons and gold embroidery at the ends of his sleeves. The embroidery continued on his pants along side the stitching. Even his cape, which had been switched to a longer one only added to his exotic beauty. The large King's crown on his head was very fitting.

If only he looked at me the way I looked at him.

I felt very self-conscious and looked away, suddenly his words echoed through my mind again, _"I don't want to die a virgin!"_ I felt a mixture of happiness and great sadness. I was happy he was a virgin, I knew he hadn't cheated on me here, but when he left for Earth I had always worried. I was sad that he wasn't even interested in me in the slightest, even couples in arranged marriages share a marriage bed.

I bit my lip hard. Will he really not consummate our marriage?

I felt a cool hand on my cheek. I looked at Yuuri. I obviously hadn't hidden by emotions well enough because he almost looked sad.

"Wolfram I-"

"Your Majesties, the Wedding Carriage has arrived," the unmistakable voice of the Sage spoke over Yuuri's, I almost conjured fire.

"I'll tell you later it looks like we have to go!" Yuuri laughed half-heartedly.

"Promise you'll tell me?" I could almost hear my pout.

"I promise," he gave me a sheepish grin and I smiled despite myself. "So where are we going anyway?"

I felt myself grin, "You'll see when we get there."

"Come on Wolf, pretty please!"

I laughed. "That's what you get for sleeping during your lessons!"

"Is it far?"

We bantered like this until we met up with His Eminence who informed Yuuri that we were leaving for the Voyage of Bonds right away.

"Don't we get to say good bye to everyone? I want to see Greta, she was such a pretty flower girl!" Yuuri looked around the room; there was a little desperation in his eyes.

"Tradition states that the couple must leave right after the ceremony, you aren't already on your way because you had to address the people and now that that's done you must leave," His Eminence explained, "And Shibuya, take a deep breath, you're turning a little purple."

Yuuri nodded but didn't follow his advice so I put my hands on both sides of his head and made him look at me.

"Breathe Yuuri, it'll be fine," I soothed.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened them he looked much better. I pulled my hands away, suddenly remembering the kiss we shared only moments ago. I blushed and was immensely glad when Yuuri asked another question.

"What about the reception? I had another speech planned and everything!"

"The reception will be held when you return, it will also be a celebration of your survival," the Sage answered with a dark smile.

"Survive? What do I have to survive?" Yuuri cried arms flailing.

"I'm sure Prince Wolfram will tell you all about it on the way there! Happy Trails! And Congratulations!"

I hadn't registered it but we were already in front the carriage, which must have been decorated by my Mother for there were flowers everywhere. I turned around to say goodbye but the Sage was already gone.

I turned back and noticed Yuuri talking to one of the soldiers. There were soldiers on horses in front of the carriage and behind it, they were heavily armoured and Yuuri, as oblivious as always, asked them why.

"For your safety Majesties," the vice-captain of Weller's troops answered dutifully.

"I see," Yuuri scratched his chin, "So can you by chance tell me where we are g-mmmfff" I muffed Yuuri with my hand and dragged him into the carriage before he could reveal to everyone there how clueless he truly was.

"We really must be going!" I called from inside the carriage. The footman closed the door then nodded to the coachman.

The carriage jerked forward and the familiar sound of trotting horses seeped through the walls. I sighed in relief.

"Yuuri do you really want everyone to know that you have no idea where we are going?" I asked him as I watched the crowd gather at the sides of the carriage.

"Murfrm! Murfrm!"

I had forgotten my hand was still over his mouth, I smiled and pulled it away. Yuuri took an overly dramatic intake of air.

"Oi, do you really want to kill your husband off already?" he gasped.

I chuckled, "Sorry I forgot, now smile and wave to the crowds,"

Yuuri didn't need telling twice; he went to the other window and waved cheerily.

The carriage took us through the crowd then into Castle Town. We waved for so long that my arms started aching and the wimp started whining about how much that his arms hurt.

I don't think we sat down properly until we were miles from Castle Town traveling through the farms and rural areas that surrounded the Capital.

The silence dragged on for a few minutes until the wimp's patience snapped.

"So, where are we going?" Yuuri asked, not looking at me but out the window.

"The Christ Islands," I answered, watching a purple cow graze by a fence.

"I see," he replied, another cow joined the first, "So, how long is the trip there?"

"We should make it there by nightfall, at least five more hours," I answered; the cows were almost gone from sight.

"I see," he replied. The cows now out of view I decided to watch Yuuri from the corner of my eye, his knee started bouncing, I could tell he was going to ask the question he really wanted to ask, "So, what's the Voyage of Bonds?"

I smiled, I'm always right. "It's a seven day "honeymoon" in which newlyweds complete various traditions in order to establish a strong bond between them." I answered, reciting the exact definition from an ancient text.

Yuuri's forehead started to sweat.

"What traditions does it entail?" he asked in the same calm voice.

"Well, today is the first day, it is about traveling long distances and being alone together for a long period of time. Here we are supposed to talk," I stopped and enjoyed watching him squirm. I almost laughed out loud.

"And what happens tonight, when we get to the Christ Islands?" he asked, this time I could hear a bit of panic in his voice. I turned to face him, why was he so antsy?

"We are supposed to rest-" Yuuri visibly relaxed at this, "Why is that important?"

"Um, in my world the first night after the wedding is supposed to be when…" Yuuri blushed a deep red, "…when the couple, err, consummates their marriage."

I blushed to my ears, what was Yuuri imagining right now?

"That's not tonight! We need to rest after the busy day we had today, and traveling takes a lot out of you so even if the ceremony hadn't been today, we'd still be tired after six hours of traveling! Don't get any ideas!" Each word made me more embarrassed so I hid the embarrassment with anger. I crossed my arms turned my head to the side, nose in the air. I knew I looked like a brat, but better a brat than an embarrassed fool.

"Okay, I get it!" Yuuri threw his arms up in surrender. "What's tomorrow then?"

I peered at him through the corner of my eye.

"The day of Binding Rings. I'm not sure how it's done but we make each other's wedding bands. All I know is that they are more special than regular rings." I lied.

I knew more than I was letting on. I knew that once on, the rings never come off until one of us dies or one of us falls in love with someone else. I couldn't bear to tell Yuuri this just yet. Ever since the Great Sage told us that we would be going on the Voyage it had become my greatest dread. In my heart I knew that one day my ring will fall off, Yuuri will fall in love with someone else. Then he will start to resent me, for he can not be with the one he loves because of me. Then someday, I will divorce Yuuri, but in doing so I will be expelled from Blood Pledge Castle.

A shiver ran down my spine at that thought.

I just hope Greta will be an adult by then so she can come visit me in Bielefeld.

Yuuri must have noticed my sudden solemn mood because he moved to sit beside me.

"That sounds kind of cool. So what's so dangerous about this Voyage anyway?" he asked, I was glad to speak again, my thoughts were spiraling me into a depression.

"A lot of the traditions and trials involve the use of a lot of majutsu. If you use too much majutsu you can die. If you lose control of your majutsu you can hurt or kill someone else." I explained. Yuuri put his hand on mine; I looked at him, confused.

"You're shivering? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I looked down and realized I was. I was scared. I was scared of tomorrow and I was scared of what was yet to come. Like a ton of bricks the full weight of the day finally hit me. Here I was, hours after my wedding to Yuuri, the love of my life, traveling towards the Christ Islands in order to experience the Voyage of Bonds. It was so surreal, this was happening so fast and in the wrong order! Yuuri was supposed to be in love with me when he swore his life to me! I felt like I've trapped him, the young man that loves to be free.

My eyes burned but I won't shed a tear. This, for now, is for the best. I have to protect the one I love. So I put on my best smile and looked back at my husband.

"I'm just a little cold that's all," good my voice didn't crack.

At my words Yuuri lit up, as if he suddenly got an idea, "like a light bulb" as Yuuri would say.

"Then we can pull out the _lap robe_!" I failed to see the excitement in this.

"Ok… lap robe," Yuuri missed the sarcasm in my voice because he was pulling out the fur lap robe from the compartment under the seat.

"I think that name is so cool. You'd think they'd just call it a blanket, but because it was for the carriage and because it only went on your lap it got a special name! So medieval, but then again everything is medieval here." Yuuri blabbered on, using his earth lingo again.

"If you say so," I pulled he lap robe onto myself and covered Yuuri with it as well, "It's going to be a long trip, might as well be comfortable."

Yuuri smiled and started going on about how he'd seen castles in books on Earth that were big but not nearly as big as Blood Pledge and how he thought that Hogwarts Castle was probably the same size. Somewhere between his one-person debate on whether a dragon would make a better pet than a sand bear, and his explanation on how bicycles, a person-powered vehicle, work, I fell asleep. Yuuri was warm against my side and I really didn't get any sleep the night before. When I woke up it was dark outside and I felt Yuuri's head resting on mine, his breathing deep and even.

When I wondered why I had woken up I realised we had stopped moving.

Yuuri sighed gently in his sleep. I debated whether I should open the door or not, if I moved Yuuri would wake up, but if I didn't I wouldn't know what was going on.

But before I could make up my mind someone else opened the door for me. It was the Vice-Captain of Weller's troops.

"Your Majesties, we have made it to the harbour, it is time to board the SS VtB," he informed us saluting me when he noticed Yuuri was asleep.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my hearing, it was then that I heard it, the ocean. How I couldn't hear it before was a mystery. I opened them again and addressed the Vice-Captain.

"I'll wake him, please make sure the luggage is loaded onboard," I dismissed him before turning to Yuuri who was still blissfully unaware of his surroundings. He looked so peaceful, if we didn't have to board the ship I would've liked to watch him sleep for a few more moments. Reluctantly, I shook his shoulder gently and called his name.

"Yuuri, you have to wake up, we have to board the ship now, the ship that will take us to the Christ Islands."

Yuuri groaned and sat up straight, he rubbed his eyes. I suddenly realised his crown was gone, as was mine.

"Mmmm, Wolf, where are we?" Yuuri grumbled sleepily.

"I told you we are at the harbour, we have to get off the carriage now. Yuuri where are the crowns?" I asked patiently, Yuuri was relatively easy to wake up, but if you rushed him he would get really cranky, really quickly.

"I took 'em off when you fell asleep, they're up on the rack up there," he pointed at the rack above our heads and I stood up to get them.

"We're going to have to wear them again, at least until we make it on the ship," I sighed, I really wasn't looking forward to sailing the seven seas again. Hopefully it wasn't going to be that bad, at most the trip would take half an hour.

I put my crown on, pining it in place, and did the same for Yuuri with his crown. His was much bigger so it took longer to place it properly, after I straighten his jacket out and fixed his cape, I opened the carriage door and stepped down onto the dock. The whole area was lit up by numerous lamps, their fires burning brightly, I walked forward and took a deep breath of sea salt air, if I didn't get sea sick so often I would have loved the ocean. But being a powerful fire wielder does come with its sacrifices. I scanned the horizon, faintly in the distance was a dark mark seemingly perched on the ocean's surface. The Christ Islands looked so close yet so far away.

"It's beautiful out tonight!" Yuuri exclaimed as he stepped out of the carriage, stretching his arms and back, "Hey Wolfram, is it just me or is this ship a little smaller than the ones we usually travel in?"

I looked to the left to see for myself, he wasn't exaggerating when he said smaller.

The proud commanders-of-the-sea that Shin Makoku is famous for producing was not the SS VtB. SS in this case stands for _super small, _it was a simple sailboat. It had one sail, with many little tears and holes, the type of wood used to build it was no longer identifiable for the sea had long since bleached it, and the Captain, or at least he looks like the Captain, must be older than my grandfather! This "ship" looks like it can hold no more than five people.

As I watched it rocked back and forth at the dock, my stomach flipped, just looking at it made me queasy.

"Wolfram, you look green already," Yuuri so kindly pointed out.

"That ship…" I shuddered "Doesn't look very sea-worthy."

"I'm sure we'll be fine! The Captain looks very experienced. I bet he has had a lot of exciting adventures!" delighted by the prospect of story time with the Captain, Yuuri walked over to the man and introduced himself.

I felt myself smile, Yuuri really can't sit still.

"Your Majesty, the luggage has been transported onto the ship. I got word that the vessel is prepared to depart at your word," I jumped a little, the Vice-Captain startled me, I didn't even hear him approach.

I tore my gaze away from Yuuri's laughing face.

"Thank you soldier," I gave him a small smile, "For everything, please send my regards to your comrades."

The soldier looked a little taken aback. He quickly recovered and returned the smile.

"I will, may the winds be in your favour," I searched his eyes, he watched my face, waiting for my reaction. I recognized the connotation of his words. The Christs' were well known for being wielders of the winds, and it was the Christs who over looked the traditions and trials of the Voyage of Bonds. He wasn't just wishing me a safe trip.

I smirked.

"The stronger the winds, the brighter my fire will burn."

The soldier looked pleased with my answer.

"Oi! Wolfram!" it was the wimp. He was waving his arms in the air trying to catch my attention.

I nodded to the Vice-Captain in dismissal; he saluted, turned about face and rejoined his companions.

"What is it wimp?" I called back walking over to join him.

"Not a wimp!" he retorted frowning, this response had become reflexive over the years, I found it funny to no end, "Anyway-" his smile returned as if he wasn't upset a second ago, "Captain Gerdo says he once saw a giant squirrel-fish! How cool is that?"

I chuckled, his enthusiasm childish but very contagious.

"Aye, that was one of me grander adventures," the Captain sighed nostalgically, his misty gray eyes seeing another time, another place. As if suddenly noticing I was there, he bowed slightly, spluttering apologies, "Me sorry, I forgot to introduce meself, Yar Majesty. I'm called Gerdo, Gerdo Hanswig. It's an honour to meet ya,"

I tipped my head, "Thank you, I assume this, ah, ship is under your command?"

"Aye, a beauty ain't she?" he asked, smiling fondly at the SS VtB.

I felt my face twitch, stumped as to how I should respond, beauty wasn't exactly the word I would have chosen. Luckily Yuuri saved me.

"It is definitely one of a kind," he supplied, scratching the back of his head guiltily.

"You should 'ave seen her in her prime, when she was finished she was da best of da best. Faster dan anyoder," He bragged, pride in his eyes.

"When was that?" I asked in disbelief, catching the Captain and myself off guard. Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

"She's been 'round longer dan you boy, been round for four 'undred years," he looked at me dangerously, "I'd appreciate it if ya'd respect ya elders, Yar Majesty."

I blushed. "I apologize," I lowered my head, completely embarrassed and ashamed. There was an awkward silence.

"Hey would you look at the time! I bet they are expecting us, we should leave, we don't want to keep them waiting!" Yuuri interjected breaking the tension in the air, "Captain Gerdo I'd love to see the SS VtB in action!"

"I'd bet you would, all aboard!" He called loudly, even though there was only us and two sailors going aboard.

Said two sailors stood at attention, already on the ship. They were both buff, as Yuuri would call it, and very tanned. One had violent red hair with eyes as blue as the ocean before us, the other a light shade of green hair and the same misty gray eyes as the Captain had. Looking at the second one closely I noticed some similar features between him and the Captain, they must be related. They wore white muscle shirts and cargo pants, a cutlass each hung at their waists from leather belts, they looked worn from use, but their blades were still sharp. The Captain was wearing a long navy blue overcoat that had many pockets. He too was wearing cargo pants, he had leather boots that looked very old, and a large hat that tilled slightly to the left almost covering his eyebrow.

As we neared the ship the two sailors lowered a plank so we could walk across. Unlike the huge, three mast ships I'm accustomed to traveling on, there were no railings or sides to the plank. I gulped as the Ship and plank shifted with the waves. I no longer trusted my legs to keep me upright. I stopped in my tracks.

The Captain boarded effortlessly, oblivious to my plight, and started issuing orders to his men. Yuuri started across the plank and paused midway finally noticing he wasn't being followed.

"Wolfram, why'd you stop?" he asked turning around to face me.

"I'm going to fall into the water if I try to walk across this thing!" I tried to cover up my fear with anger, but my voice still trembled.

Yuuri grinned a knowing smile, well I am angry now!

"I just don't want to get wet! This outfit is expensive and I might lose my crown! Even though you're a wimp who sleeps through his lessons, surely you know the value of this material?" I blurted, catching the attention of the sailors and soldiers twenty feet away.

"Hey, I'm not a wimp! My occasional drowsiness during my lessons has nothing to do with this!" Yuuri yelled back, "And it seems that you're being a wimp right now! And an idiot too-" I opened my mouth to argue back but he continued, "-You're an idiot because there's no way I'd let you fall,"

I closed my mouth shut, surprised and a little happy at his words. I looked at his face carefully trying to determine his motive, was this a show for everyone here? We were supposed to be the happy couple.

He looked a little embarrassed but his face was honest. I blushed.

"Come on, we're late as it is," he told me. He stretched out his hand to me and I took it. His hand was warm against my cold one. I joined him on the plank, though a tad reluctant, he helped me keep my balance as the planked moved up and down, as did my stomach, until we made it aboard where I grabbed onto the side of the boat. Which was probably where I'd be staying for the remainder of the trip.

"Now that we're all here, we can make da final introductions." The Captain's voice said behind me, I turned around and tried to stand up straight and failed when the ship took a violent jerk to the left and bile rose to my throat. I leaned against the railing behind me and tried to not look like I was going to throw up.

"This be Adam Mankov," The Captain pointed to the red haired sailor, he bowed to Yuuri first then me.

"It's an honour," Adam said as both Yuuri and I tilled our heads in recognition.

"This be me grandson, Gürsel Hanswig, me pride 'n joy," Captain Gerdo introduced, pointing to the light green haired man. I suppressed a smirk. Of course I was right, the family resemblance was obvious.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesties, I've heard so much about you both," Gürsel revealed, stretching out his hand to Yuuri who shook it then to me, I did the same.

"Good things I hope," Yuuri replied.

"Of course, but there were a few rumours a while back that you hat- OW" Adam had elbowed Gürsel in the stomach, silencing him with pain.

"Ha, ha! That guy and his mouth! He just says the oddest things!" Adam said loudly, patting, or more like hitting Gürsel on the back.

"That was one far reaching rumour," Yuuri mumbled under his breath. I sighed in agreement.

"Well we best be off! Raise de anchor, release de sails!" The Captain ordered and the two sailors moved to follow them.

I faced the ocean again, trying to concentrate on one spot and not the rolling waves that made me sick.

I felt Yuuri leave, obviously waiting to help. I ignored the voices around me and tried to calm my unsettled stomach. For a moment I felt okay until I heard:

"Captain, we have a problem," it was Adam.

I spun around, and quickly regretted my sudden movement. I put my hand over my mouth, if I moved again I was going to throw up.

"Aye, what is it?" the Captain asked. He was standing on the opposite side of the ship, it appeared that he was talking to Yuuri.

"There is no wind sir, none at all," Adam replied pointing to the sail which lay straight.

"Dere was plenty of it only a few mo'ents ago…" the Captain recounted, he looked mystified.

Just as I was about to complain/ask how we were going to get there, the Captain started rolling up his sleeves, the sailors noticing this; rubbed their hands together and exchanged excited looks.

"Well since Moder Nature ain't giving it to us we'll just 'ave ta give our ship a little push," he said cryptically, I looked over at Yuuri, he didn't get it either.

"This isn't a broken down car, how are you going to push a boat?" Yuuri asked, his earth references confusing the Captain and crew.

"With some water majutsu of course!" Adam explained getting into a fighter's stance.

"You guys are water wielders?" Yuuri asked, looking in awe.

"Aye, aye!" the Captain answered also getting into a fighter's stance.

"It really helps during storms," Adam added. "Okay everyone ready?"

"Wait! I've heard that King Yuuri can make some awesome water dragons! I'm sure he can help!" Gürsel chirped, looking even more excited.

"Don't be stupid boy, King Yuuri is going on de Voyage! He can't waste his energy on dis!" the Captain barked clipping his grandsons ear.

"It's no big deal, I'd love to help just tell me what to do," Yuuri interjected, looking excited at learning a new skill.

"If it's all four of us it won't take much energy," Adam deduced. Yuuri started pleading with his eyes, "the puppy dog look" as Yuuri calls it.

The Captain surveyed Yuuri, thinking it over. When he nodded the three of them cheered.

_I have a bad feeling about this_.

"All you have to do if move the water behind the boat so that it creates a little wave. Use that wave to push the boat so we move forward," Adam explained, positioning Yuuri into the correct stance.

"Make suar you apply da pressuar evenly against da stern, if yar don', we'll turn." the Captain advised.

I wanted to tell them that it's a bad idea to include Yuuri in this but I knew that if I opened my mouth I'd be sick.

"Okay feel the water behind us, now will it to roll towards us," Adam directed making a pulling motion with his arms, the other three doing the same.

Yuuri's arms glowed blue. I gave up on the idea of stopping them and just held on to the railing for dear life. This was going to get crazy.

The sounds of moving water filled the air, the boat started moving forward slowly.

"That's it, just keep the water rolling like a wave," Adam commented.

What happened next I completely expected, but that didn't make it any less insane. Maybe it was the word 'wave' or maybe it was just inevitable, but as soon as those words left Adam's mouth the boat started to rise, and rise. Soon we were twenty feet in the air and I lost my lunch.

We were riding a twenty-foot wave going faster than Anissina's super-super-high-speed-evil-fast-kun Mk-II. The wind whipped my hair against my face. After giving my stomach's contents to the sea I only had the strength to hold on, so I waited until I regained a bit. After a couple of minutes I felt another wave of nausea, but I fought it and turned my head to see what was going on.

The Captain was now on the Quarterdeck, he probably noticed he wasn't needed, there was enough majutsu already without him, and he was shouting directions at the other three. Yuuri looked like he was having the time of his life, the other two just looked pale. I turned to look where we were going, the faint dark mark I saw earlier had grown into a full sized Island; we were only minutes away!

Even if I wanted to yell at the wimp to slow down there's no way I'd be heard over the roar of the wave and the howl of the wind.

After a few seconds I couldn't bare to watch anymore so I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. After what felt like hours I heard the Captain holler:

"Land Ho! Slow it down boys!"

"Thank Shinou!" I praised, unheard by the others.

As if we weren't going at breakneck speeds moments before the boat came to a gentle stop and Gürsel dropped the anchor. I slid to the floor, exhausted from all my spent nervous energy.

"That was so FUN!" Yuuri cheered, high-fiveing Gürsel who wore a similar bright smile.

I raised my head. "Yuuri, you are never doing that-hiccup-again!" I hollered, Yuuri's smile faltered.

"I don't care if we have to paddle the whole ocean, you aren't doing that again," I lectured, standing up on shaky legs.

"Awe, we were just havin' some fun. And look at the bright side, you aren't late anymore," Gürsel whined like a kid who'd been reprimanded by his parents.

"Let's just get off this… _ship,_" I sighed, leaning against the railing for support.

Yuuri, looking worried, walked over to my side.

"You okay Wolf?" Yuuri asked quietly as to not let the others overhear, knowing me better than I give him credit for.

"Yah I'm fine, I just want to get to solid ground," I confessed, blushing at my own honesty.

"Well at least we made it in one piece," Yuuri laughed, a sound that is music to my soul.

"No thanks to you," I added invectively.

"It was fun, and it was cool to learn how to use my majutsu in a new way," he justified, looking a little proud of himself.

Before I could make a snappy comeback, we were called to the docks. It was time to go.

It was time for the Voyage of Bonds to truly begin.

A hand embraced my own, carrying a warmth that reached more than just my skin. I smiled a small smile.

"Are you ready Wolf?" Yuuri asked, looking into my eyes full on.

"I'm ready Wimp," I teased.

I let him lead me across the plank and onto the dock, a small group of tall lilac hair coloured people were waiting patiently for us on the Harbour.

I felt my unease from earlier return. Not only was the Voyage dangerous, it also tends to reveal a lot about the participants that they didn't necessarily want to reveal to anyone. Not even their spouse.

As if sensing my inner feelings of doom and gloom, Yuuri squeezed my hand and I was better. For I was not alone and, for at least a little while, I would never be alone, this hand in mine ensured it. And maybe, just maybe, everything will be alright.

I squeezed back, waved to the crew of the SS VtB, and walked towards our Voyage, a voyage that would determine not just our fate, but the fate of the Demons of Shin Makoku.

* * *

So there you have it Chapter 2! I was going to upload it a couple of days ago but I got really busy so here it is now!

I think I'm going to alternate perceptions, I like writing in Yuuri's point-of-view and I love writing and Wolfie's too.

So what do you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please write a review for me they really make my day!

Chapter 3 will be in Yuuri's point-of-view, we will meet some Christs and witness a secret rendezvous between our newly weds and the forging of binding rings!

And since you guys love me so much, a hint of what's to come: when a trial pushes Yuuri to the limit a revelation crashes over him, what are his true feelings Wolfram, why would he kill for Wolfram alone?

Thank you for reading! See you in Chapter 3!


	3. Domes, Old Tales, & Secret Rendezvous

Hello, it's little old me again bringing you the third chapter of my lovely new story.

I know this was supposed to come out a looong time ago but there was this one part of the chapter that I really didn't like so I rewrote it and ended up rewriting most of it again. It's the longest chapter yet! I spent the whole night last night writing it and most of this evening editing it. I never did get to the first trial of the Voyage of Bonds the Binding Rings, you'll see why later on.

I am also introducing a new aspect to the story; songs that (I feel) reflect the scene.

No, there will be **NO** lyrics or singing written.

At the beginning of each chapter I am going to write the name of a song, or songs, and then put a '*' at the beginning of the part that the song reflects, the next '*' will indicate the next song and so on and so forth. I chose the '*' because it was small and wouldn't be too much of an interruption so that people who don't care and just want to read won't be bothered by it.

When I'm dreaming up the storyline sometimes a song comes to mind that just fits the situation. Kind of like theme songs. I just wanted to share one thing about what's on my mind when I'm coming up with these stories. Songs don't usually inspire plots for me, plots usually remind me of songs. There will be all kinds of songs from all kinds of genres, so maybe your favourite song will be listed.

Tell me what you think about it in the review that you definitely are going to write!

I hope you all like it as much, or even more than the ones before it. I worked soo hard on it!

Please excuse any typos, I tried hard it get rid of most of them but some always manage to slip through. If there are any really bad typos please tell me!

Song: Vivaldi's Four Seasons- Autumn- Concerto Grosso in D Minor

* * *

There was no doubt that the Christ Islands were beautiful. Intricately decorated street lamps that emitted a pink light, lit up the streets and brought out the sparkle in the stone walkway that apparently only sparkled at night. Houses, stores, restaurants, every kind of building you can find in a town, all made out of the same kind of stone, changed magically to different colours, filled the town with a warmth that reminded me of the buildings in Greece on Earth. And there were plants and flowers everywhere; the whole Island was bursting with life even now, at the dead of night. And the breeze, the gentle, caressing, breeze that seemed to flow from the Island itself; carried the scents and smells of Mother Nature, and gave you a heady kind of feeling. It was definitely a heaven on earth, but for some reason I couldn't brush off a weird feeling that had been haunting me even since the Christs (who turned out to be Günter's cousins) welcomed us to the main Island.

The weird feeling was so intense that I never let go of the hand in mine even though there was no need to hold it any longer, I mean we were in a carriage.

The carriage was smaller than our first wedding carriage but it held all the glamour of the one before it. The windows were tinted, doing the jobs of keeping us cool in the intense Island sun and blocking it's passengers from outside view. The cabin was lit by a lantern hanging from the middle of the ceiling, the fire burning inside looked almost unnatural and then I realised it was probably a magical fire made by a fire wielder. The seats were comfy and I'd already be asleep if I wasn't so wound up.

I sitting across from the Mayor, who was quite the character himself. He wore large round glasses that almost completely hid his violet eyes, his lilac hair was long and greying and he had a beard just as long. He had the same colouring as Günter but he looked nothing like him, he was a skinny old man with knobbly knees and a likeness for the colour blue which his outfit was coloured of various shades. He wore a top hat that had what looked like a peacock feather pinned on, and a vest with a chain connected to a pocket watch. He wore shorts and even sandals; he definitely looked like the mayor of an Island Village. Even though I was discussing current events on the island with the Mayor, a polite conversation that I would usually throw myself into, I kept my hands to my sides and was all but frozen like a statue. If Gwendal saw this he'd bark "Bad body Language!" at me.

Soon my sense of unease crept into my voice and led the already dry conversation to become strained and forced, making my three years of formal conversation practice amount to nothing. Just before I was about to try to talk about the weather Wolfram started talking, quieting me by rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. Up and down.

"It has been a long day for Yuuri and I, and I was wondering how long it will be until we make it to Christ Castle? We will need some adequate sleep in order to be ready for tomorrow's task," Wolfram asked politely, his thumb going up and down.

"'Twill only be a few more minutes Your Majesty. Your rooms are already prepared for you, -" Wolfram's thumb stopped moving, "-retiring for the night will be quite easy." The Mayor explained, making a face towards the end, he'd noticed Wolfram's expression before I did.

Wolfram was wearing a slightly angry expression masked with polite confusion, I found out why when Wolfram spoke.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you say 'rooms' as in _separate_ rooms?"

"You are correct, tradition requires the couple to be separated at night until after a certain day of the Voyage." the Mayor said this in a way that eerily resembled Günter during lessons. "And don't you two get any ideas! You are separate floors, you'll just have to wait a little longer for _that_." Definitely Günter-ish there was a little bit of blood coming out of his nose.

Wolfram blushed and it took me a second to realise why, the Günter-ness weirded me out so much I didn't realise what he was implying. I decided to laugh it off, hoping my smile wasn't too sheepish. Wolfram eyed me and joined in, in his Wolfram-way. Before it could get too awkward the carriage came to a stop and the door was opened. Wolfram let go of my hand and I instantly missed it, I fought the urge to reach for his hand again.

I waited for the Mayor to climb out of the Carriage before having a silent battle of wills with Wolfram of who should get off next. I lost and climbed out of the Carriage and was astounded at the building before us.

It was unlike any Castle I had been to before. It looked like it came from the earth itself. It was made of five domes; four egg-shaped ones surrounded the largest centre one. The building was made of the same rock that all the other buildings on the island were made of but with one major difference, this building was far older than the rest. The vegetation thrived on the walls and almost completely covered the surfaces of the domes. The doors and windows didn't look out of place; they looked natural, even the balconies did.

"Wow this place is amazing," I said in awe.

Wolfram nodded, "It looks like it just raised out of-"

"-The Earth? Yes it did," The Mayor finished, earning dumb-founded looks from Wolfram and I, "''tis a wondrous story, a story only told to those who come to complete the Voyage. Please come inside and I will tell you the tale of this Castle."

The Mayor began to waddle towards the main entrance, going faster than I'd expected him too. Out of reflex I looked over to Wolfram for approval. Wolfram gave me a small smile and reached out for my hand. I had to stop myself from snatching it back into my lonely hand; instead I grasped it naturally and held it like it was precious. We followed the Mayor towards the Main doors that were indistinguishable from the rest of the wall until they began swinging outwards. The light coming from inside was so bright I had to cover my eyes with my free hand. Once we were inside the light seemed less intense and I got my first look at the interior of the Dome Castle.

Unlike the exterior where everything thing looked natural, the interior looked like any other castle I'd been to before; high ceilings, huge chandeliers, marble/tile flooring. But there was one major pattern that was different from all the rest (except for maybe Lady Cheri's room) all the art was about love. There were paintings of couples holding hands, there were vases shaped like two people, there were verses from famous love poems, and there weren't just man and woman couples, there were also some male couples' art and some female couples' art.

We continued to follow the Mayor down the main hall until he came to a stop in front of an oak door, a sign above it read "Welcoming Room". Wolfram and I stopped a few feet away from the man and waited for him to dig out the key from a seemingly deep pocket.

"This is the room where we introduce you to the life you will be living for the next week. We will make a list of anything you need and we will try to answer any questions you may have- OH got it, always seems to find it's way into the depths of this pocket," The Mayor explained as he used the silver key to unlock the door.

There was a short click from the lock and the Mayor pushed the door open to reveal a dark room.

"Oh, I forgot to tell Larry, he's the castle's fire wielder, to light this room while I was meeting you at the Harbour." The Mayor sighed, "My apologies, I will call him, it will only be a moment."

"No need, I'll do it," Wolfram volunteered, he let go of my hand, bowed his head, and muttered the summoning chant before the Mayor could protest.

After spending three years with Wolfram, I've learnt quite a bit about fire Majutsu. Wolfram always explained what he did or was going to do whenever he did something I'd never seen before. He'd hoped that I would someday be able to use more fire Majutsu, I'd only used it a few times and only when I was in Maou-mode. Water Majutsu just came more naturally to me. But because he taught me so much I knew what he was doing right now.

If we were in Blood Pledge Castle and we needed to light a room he would just snap his fingers and the candles/lanterns/fireplaces would be lit. It would be easy for him because he was familiar with room and his Maryokou left traces even when the fire was out, so it was easy to direct the fire. But when he has to light an unfamiliar room he has to concentrate and find the traces of fire in the room, if he just guessed he could light the carpet or curtains on fire.

It only took a few seconds before the hidden candles were lit and the fireplace roared to life in the once dark "Welcoming Room".

The room was small and cozy, the walls were painted a warm beige, and there were three cushiony armchairs around a small tea table by the marble fireplace. There was more love-themed art and a very old looking piece of parchment framed and hung on the wall, the words looked faded and in a language I didn't recognize.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, 'tis late in the evening, I believe Larry is already sleeping. I would send you off now, but I must tell you the story, for it is the tradition of the first night." The Mayor sighed a little again and I almost wanted to send him off to bed but Wolfram sent me a look, the look he always gives me when he knows I'm about to do something un-king-like. I pouted in return, and he almost smiled.

"Well come in already and sit down! The legend of the Voyage of Bonds is quite the tale indeed!" The Mayor announced as he waddled over to the nearest armchair. Wolfram followed his lead and sat in one of the other chairs and I sat down in the last one.

The glow from the fireplace accented the wrinkles on the Mayor's face, making him look older and more tired than before. I waited patiently as he collected himself and began the story.

* "A long time ago, a time even before The Great One, our race lived in four grand tribes. Each tribe wielded a different element of the gods, fire, water, earth, and wind. The tribes rarely ever met each other, but when they did it was always in peace. However the peace would be short lived for there was an evil brewing, an evil that would strike terror in our hearts until The Great One, then you Your Majesty, would remove it from this world. At this time Soushu manifest itself in several forms, an old man, a young child and a dragon. He would chose the form that would make it easiest to gain the peoples' trust, so that he could instil the most mayhem.

A village of wind wielders was having a particularly hard time, a child born with powerful Maryokou, so powerful he could not control it completely, was destroying their homes every time he got angry. The boy was named Zephyr, unlike most powerful Demons; his hair was snow white and had eyes of gray. As much as the village admired his power, they all feared him for if they angered him destruction would rein." An image of Wolfram appeared in my mind and I snorted, I tired to cover it up with a cough but it didn't look like either of them bought it. Wolfram shot me a disapproving look and the Mayor cleared his throat and continued.

"When he did lose control only his mother could calm him down. But when his mother passed away due to a mysterious illness, Zephyr became cold and distant. Soon he became arrogant, he used his power as a tool to get what he wanted." I had to cover my mouth again to prevent myself from laughing; this guy was totally just like Wolfram. I could feel annoyance radiate from the chair beside me; I took a deep breath to calm myself. "The village lived in fear and anger. The negative energy of village lured Soushu to their land, taking the form of a child; he wore robes of white appearing to be a priest. He walked to the center of the village, attracting a crowd of curious villagers. When the most eyes were on him he asked the crowd if there was a boy with white hair and gray eyes. The astonished villagers nodded, now convinced the child was a priest. He told them that the boy was a cursed child, and if they didn't do exactly what he told them to do they would all meet their end.

Not knowing his true identity and his evil plans they believed his every word and awaited his instructions. He told them to capture the boy and take him to the island that spat fire and ash and leave him there to be sacrificed to the gods.

The villagers were hesitant at first but when they remembered the destruction Zephyr had caused over the years they decided it was for the best.

And on the night of the full moon Zephyr was drugged and left on the shores of the island of fire and ash, but what they didn't know was that he wasn't the only one on the island.

When the sun rose the next morning Zephyr found himself in a cave, bewildered as to how he got there he noticed a girl huddled by a fire poking what looked to be a fish with a stick. Her hair was long and black, her eyes of the same darkness. She looked under fed and beaten by misfortune, but even with this; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Without even looking at him she greeted him by name. Bewildered, he asked how she knew his name when they had never met before. She looked at him and smiled sadly. She was a seer, she had been blessed with the second sight by the gods, but she could only see misfortune, never joyous events.

Zephyr was scared, if she could only see misfortune, his future did not look very good. Realizing he didn't know where he was he asked her.

"An evil dressed in white convinced your village you were cursed and in order to avoid disaster they left you here to die," she told him. Devastated at her words Zephyr flew into a rage, losing control of his Majutsu; a tornado formed in the small cave, throwing the girl into the wall. Zephyr lost in his own rage did not notice the girl was creeping closer to him until he was wrapped in her embrace.

"Zephyr, I know of your sorrow for I have been abandoned here to die as well. The loneliness in your heart is as dark as my hair and as cold as the ice that surrounds your soul. Let go of your anger and control your Maryokou." Her words were as sharp as needles but as warm as her embrace. The winds died down, and Zephyr fell to his knees and cried like a child.

"I have always been alone, I have never been loved but anyone other than my Mother. I've been named a cursed child and now am left to die. Haven't I been punished enough?" Zephyr cried holding onto the girl he didn't even know the name of.

"Zephyr everything happens for a reason, I know this to be true. We were made for a purpose, we just have to wait and see," the girl soothed pulling him upright, "For now we must survive this place if we are not careful we will die."

Zephyr, finally calm, asked the girl for her name.

"I am Flora, I am an earth wielder and a seer. I was left here by my people because a boy clothed in white convinced them I was a bringer of misfortune."

The similarities of their stories were clear, but they couldn't understand why they were sent there and away. When Flora had first arrived she noticed the Island was covered in Demon bones, they were not the first sent here.

Over the next few months Zephyr and Flora struggled to survive as they tried to unravel the mystery of the boy in white. Zephyr who had been as cold as the snow his hair resembled warmed at the brightness Flora always was even though her life had been full of misfortune.

Flora was born with strong earth Maryokou as she grew older she started to have dreams of unfortunate events, events that always came to pass. The village never wanted to believe her and they resented her because when it came true they thought she had brought it on them. Children her age avoided and teased her, and when her father died she had lost her only friend. Her father had taught her how to be strong and always to try to smile even when faced with tough times. He had also taught her about all four types of Majutsu so under her guidance Zephyr learned better control of his Maryokou, but he still had more power than one could take.

And as fate would have it the two fell in love and became as essential to the other as water, food, and air. But as with fate, their small happiness was short lived when Flora had a vision of the future. In this vision, a child, an old man, and a black dragon had led our race to destruction, to a war that would end us all. Terrified by her vision, Flora and Zephyr traveled to the top of the volcano and prayed to the gods, hoping they would answer their call.

A voice rang from the heavens questioning them why they had called. Flora told it of her vision, and begged to know how to stop it from coming to pass. The voice said only a couple whose bond was as strong as the evil that reined the land could save the Demon race from massacre. Zephyr answered that their love was stronger than any other. The voice replied that if they passed it's tests and trials then it would return them to the mainland. Zephyr and Flora accepted the challenge and thus the first Voyage of Bonds was held.

Each trial and test that Your Majesties will face are based on the trials the gods challenged Zephyr and Flora. The tradition has been passed down through wind wielders as we have inherited the island Zephyr and Flora fell in love and faced the Voyage of Bonds on."

"So this is _the_ island Zephyr and Flora were abandoned on?" I spluttered amazed and confused of the fact. The uneasiness I felt earlier completely forgotten.

"Yes it is," The Mayor answered, pleased at my reaction.

"But where's the volcano? I thought that the volcano was very active," I asked.

"We are inside of it right now," the Mayor responded, saying the words like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

My jaw fell open.

"In the last trial, the gods asked them to make a Temple for them without using any tools. In a show of Majutsu rarely even seen since, Zephyr and Flora used all of the magna in the volcano to blow up a dome and four towers. It was used as a Temple for many years until the old ways were forgotten and The Great One made Shin Makoku. It was then converted into a Castle and the Headquarters for the Voyage of Bonds." the Mayor explained looking a little nostalgic and again a lot like Günter.

"So whatever happened to Zephyr and Flora? How did they stop Soushu?" Wolfram asked, startling me, I had forgotten he was there.

"Once they passed the gods tests, they made it in time to stop the war from starting. They convinced everyone that the true evil was the child priest, the old man and the black dragon who had put them against each other and convinced them to send away their strongest Majutsu users and their seers to die so no one could stop its plan.

Our race knew what they said was true for they could see the strength they possessed and feel the blessing of the gods.

Just when they thought disaster had been evaded Soushu, who had possessed one of the archers, aimed and shot an arrow at Zephyr. Flora threw herself in front of him and the arrow went through her heart. Zephyr witnessing this lost all control and stripped Soushu from the land and blew it to the far reaches of the world where it never reached our race again for thousands of years. Miraculously no one had been hurt in Zephyr's explosion of power, in her last moments Flora had shielded them all.

Zephyr begged her not to leave him but in her last words Flora had revealed that she was pregnant and begged the gods to save the baby in exchange for her soul. Thankful for her efforts, the gods saved the unborn child by accelerating its growth and removing it from her womb. She died before she could even see her child.

Zephyr was devastated, his other half had left him and her soul was beyond his reach. But the crying child in his arms convinced him to live on until death came for him as well. He took a group of his people back to the island and wrote his story so the world would never forget Flora and the true love they had shared. He wanted the world to know that with a true strong bond we can accomplish anything. It soon became tradition that after the wedding, the couple would come to this island and complete the Voyage of Bonds. As time went by less and less couples came, and now it is only used for couples of arranged marriages and nobility." The Mayor finished, sighing sadly at the end.

The room was quiet as we soaked in the last of Zephyr and Flora's tale. Wolfram sniffled once but made no indication he was crying. I barely took in anything the Mayor said after he revealed Flora had died. I thought this would be a happy story, but it seemed like Flora's life was filled with tragedy after tragedy. It was kind of like the story of Romeo and Juliet; the fighting stopped only after people had died. But at least they got to die together, Zephyr had to wait hundreds of years and then he had no chance of meeting her in the next life.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I realized the Mayor was speaking again.

"… and now those few who still come, come only to see the sights or stay in this Castle. The Islands used to always be so lively, but alas Your Majesties are here to complete the Voyage! Surely this will bring people back to the Islands," the Mayor cheered, grabbing our hands and shaking them.

I stood up and smiled politely, "This Island is very beautiful I'm sure tourism will increase after I tell everyone of it's splendour."

The Mayor's smile grew.

"As much as I'd love to discuss tourism of the Christ Islands, I find that it is very late and my husband and I need to retire. We have an early morning tomorrow." Wolfram informed the Mayor politely, standing up beside me and putting his free arm around my back.

The Mayor released our hands and slowly stood up.

"Then you have no more questions for me tonight?" The Mayor asked just as politely.

"I believe not, Mayor Christ," Wolfram answered not even waiting to see if I did or not.

"Then Geoffrey here will show you to your rooms, I hope they will meet your expectations," The Mayor pointed to a butler who was standing beside the door.

Geoffrey looked a little nervous and bowed deeply when Wolfram and I looked at him. We bade good night to the Mayor then Wolfram guided me to the door and Geoffrey straightened quickly.

"G-g-good Evening Your Majesties, p-please follow me to your rooms!" He squeaked nervously. I was about to tell him to call me Yuuri when Wolfram looked at me sharply and shook his head slightly. I made a face and he gave me a small smile.

The hallway was short and we climbed a few staircases, on the third floor we turned left and walked towards a pair of guards surrounding double red doors.

"This is your r-room King Yuuri, Prince Wolfram's is on the f-floor above," Geoffrey stammered blushing scarlet red.

There was an awkward moment when we realised we were parting ways for the night. It was the first time in two years that we hadn't slept in the same room on this world. Wolfram broke the weird mood first and kissed my cheek lightly.

"Good night Yuuri, I will see you in the morning," He said softly, turning back towards the staircase.

"Good night Wolfram," I replied feeling odd watching him go.

"Please tell me if you require anything K-King Yuuri, all you have to do if ask the guards for m-me!" Geoffrey informed me, bowing once quickly before running to catch up to Wolfram.

"Okay!" I called back half-heartedly.

Realising I was still standing there even after Wolfram had disappeared upstairs, I turned back to the door, nodded to the guards, and entered the room.

There were candles lit along the walls and a chandelier hung from the ceiling of the bedroom ten feet in the air. There were three rooms in the suite, walls did not separate the sitting room and the bedroom but there was a door to my left that probably led to the bathroom. The sitting room had a white cushioned loveseat and two matching armchairs surrounding a small table made of white wood. The wall directly in front of me was made of glass and there was a glass door that led to the balcony outside. There were two long blue curtains tucked in each corner that looked wide enough to cover the whole wall if wanted. To my right was the bedroom with a four-poster king-sized bed, clothed in creamy white sheets. There were about twenty pillows placed on top and a see-through curtain that could be pulled around it. There was a large closet, made of the same wood as the table and bed, to the side and a vanity beside it. My suitcases were at the foot of the bed.

I walked over to the door that led to the bathroom and opened it. The room was neither tiled nor floored, the walls and floor was the very rock the Castle was made of. To my right was the toilet and sinks, it was divided from the rest of the room by a wall, and when I walked behind it I found a large pool bath like that at Blood Pledge Castle and to the side a shower with no screen. There was a shelf on the wall with a dozen different glass bottles probably filled with soap and shampoos.

I left the bathroom and decided to unpack. There was a lot of room in the closet and there was even a spot for my Crown. After everything was put away I decided to take a bath before turning in. The formal wedding garbs were a lot easier to take off than it was to put on; it took five different people to help me into it and then ten minutes of nitpicking from Wolfram. I chose the soaps and shampoos that smelled the least like a woman's perfume and filled the pool with hot water. It felt odd bathing alone and finished my bath sooner than usual. I dried myself with the softest towels I had ever felt and changed into my favourite blue pyjamas.

I sat on the bed, feeling the same odd feeling I had since watching Wolfram leave. Sitting here, I didn't feel tired at all even though the bed was very soft and bouncy.

I decided to explore the balcony, the one area I hadn't seen. The metal knob was cool to the touch as I turned it and pushed open the door.

Outside the air was cool and the sounds and smells of the ocean were carried on the gentle breeze. There were two lounge chairs beside me but I decided to hang on the railing instead.

I looked at the stars above me and wondered if Zephyr and Flora ever did the same thing on the same spot that I was standing in now.

Flora died and with the last strength she had she protected everyone, the very same people who had sent her away to die. She gave up her soul to save her unborn child, a child she never got to meet. Zephyr was left to raise their child alone.

I found myself looking up and behind me. I realised the odd feeling that was tugging at my chest was loneliness and I was looking to see a balcony or window that would indicate Wolfram's room. Just the thought that Wolfram was near by comforted me.

I jumped in shock when I found a pair of green eyes staring back at me.

"Wolfram?" I called up to the person 15 feet up and to the right from me standing on a balcony not unlike my own.

"Who else wimp?" the person who was undoubtedly Wolfram, called back in a hushed tone.

I decided to ignore the 'wimp' comment. "I can't sleep, I can't stop thinking about the story the Mayor told us." It's not like I could tell him I couldn't sleep because I was lonely.

"Neither can I. I thought looking at the stars might clear my mind but it hasn't helped," Wolfram revealed, it was hard to tell how he truly was, he was too far away to tell.

"I was just thinking about Flora, do you think she knew she was going to die?" I asked, leaning back on the railing to try to make myself comfortable.

"I think so, she did foresee misfortunate events. I think she knew," Wolfram answered in a voice that was almost too quiet for me to hear.

"Then why did she do it? Why did she sacrifice herself for people who only hated her?" I cried back.

"I think you know the answer to that one, Yuuri. Why were you willing to sacrifice yourself for a race of humans who mostly hated you and a world you barely knew?" Wolfram replied.

"I-" he got me on that one.

I was musing over his words when Wolfram started to climb over the railing of his balcony.

"Wolfram what are you doing!" I almost yelled as he turned to face me, holding the railing behind him with his hands. "You're going to fall!"

"Be quiet wimp, you'll attract the guards!" Wolfram snapped, "And I'm not going to fall… I'm going to jump."

"What?" I gasped as I ran to the side closest to Wolfram.

"Move wimp, or I'll land on you!" Wolfram barked. When I refused to move he sighed, "Have it your way then."

Before I could do anything he pushed off the side of his balcony and jumped towards my own. I felt the blood drain from my face as I watched Wolfram in his pink nightgown, in what seemed like in slow-mo, flip in the air and land cat-like beside me.

"Why'd you do that?" I gasped as I looked him over, not believing what he just did and not believing he survived it.

"You were lonely so I thought I'd stay with you," he smirked and the blood raced back to my face in what must have been a blush.

"I-I was not!" I spluttered failing miserably in convincing him otherwise.

"Then why were you looking for me with such a sad, _lonely _look on your face?" Wolfram teased, doing a very good imitation of the look that I probably was wearing a few minutes ago.

My blush deepened, "I-I was just curious, I just wanted to know where your room was," my lying sucked.

"Sure, I definitely believe that," Wolfram's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "But I have to admit, it felt odd without you around." I almost smiled but then he continued, "I was worried you'd get yourself in some kind of trouble without me around to save you, like not being able to take off your formal garbs and having to sleep in them instead."

"That would not happen!" I said louder than I intended. Wolfram put his hand on my mouth to quiet me. His skin smelt really good, but he took his hand back before I could identify the smell.

"Shh! Let's go inside," Wolfram whispered as he turned inside. I followed him quickly and closed the door behind me. "This suite looks just like mine, except my bed's smaller and-" he peeked into the bathroom, "-my bathroom is smaller, I guess I'll be coming to your room later."

"When will that be?" the words coming out of my mouth before I realised how it would sound and imply when spoken.

It was Wolfram's time to blush; "I would guess the third night. I heard that there was some sort of ritual of cleansing on the third day, although I'm not sure because you are not allowed to tell anyone about the trials and rituals after you leave," he explained, playing with a loose thread on his nightgown instead of looking at me.

"Then how do you know we're making our rings tomorrow?" I asked.

"Because everyone who comes back from the Voyage is wearing them so they're allowed to talk about it," he replied now looking at his hands. "Some books list some vague descriptions of the trials and rituals, but not every couple does the same ones except for the Binding Rings and another on the third day, but I can't say for certain."

"Then what do you know for certain? I thought you said it was dangerous?" somehow his not looking at me and his vague answers made my angry. My voice was low but my words were sharp.

"I told you what I know on the way here! A lot of the trials involve the use of a lot of Majutsu, and that can hurt someone or yourself!" he wasn't yelling but he sounded stressed, as if he was trying to hide something from me.

I wanted to argue back, but then I felt so tired. I was too tired to remain angry, even if Wolfram _was _hiding something from me. What was I doing anyway? Here he was, breaking tradition and coming to my room to stay with me because I was lonely. I had the feeling he missed me too.

I walked over to him and did something I had never done before; I hugged him. Sure, I have hugged him before, I've hugged a lot of people (and Wolfram never failed to yell at me after), but the way I was embracing him now was definitely not in a _friendly _way.

I fought through my embarrassment and apologized to him, "I'm sorry Wolfram. I'm just over tired."

I couldn't see his face but his skin felt hot. He nodded his head; his hair was still a bit damp. He slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around my back, still saying nothing. I breathed in the scent of his soap, it smelt nice and familiar but I still couldn't identify the scent. I breathed deeper trying to figure out what it was. I kept sniffing, was it floral? No this smell is too masculine. It was definitely an outdoorsy smell…

"Yuuri stop, that tickles!" Wolfram chuckled, bringing me back to reality; I had been sniffing his neck!

I pulled away quickly, completely embarrassed. Wolfram looked hurt for a split second but then masked it with a look of indifference before I could be sure.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't figure out what your soap smelt like!" I tried to explain.

"Oh!" Wolfram's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, matching his nightgown perfectly, "It's made from a plant that's from our spot in the Garden, Mother made it for me, do you like it?"

That was definitely it! I could see it in my memories, the plant didn't have a very strong odour, but after the flowers of spring had withered, its gentle scent was all that was left.

I nodded, "I really like it, it reminds me of home."

Wolfram smiled and my chest swelled at the sight of it.

"I guess I should go back to my room, I'm not supposed to be here anyway," Wolfram turned toward the balcony and I grabbed his arm.

"Don't go. Stay the night?" the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Wolfram looked shocked then embarrassed.

"I mean you can't get back that way!" I reasoned, trying to take away the words I said before.

"Of course I can, its not like I can go through those doors without being caught," Wolfram argued pointing at the red doors.

"Well then go in the morning when you can see better!" I countered, trying to compromise.

"I can see fine now, but if you really don't want me to go I'll stay," Wolfram's voice took on a teasing tone.

I wanted to say I didn't want him to stay but that would be a lie.

"You don't need to answer your face says it all, I'll stay with you, wimp," Wolfram declared as he removed my hand from his arm and hopped onto the bed, tossing the pillows to the floor.

"Not a wimp," I muttered as I joined him on the bed and helped him get rid of most of the pillows.

After finally finding the bed, we pulled the covers back and climbed in. The sheets were soft and light, perfect for summer weather.

Wolfram muttered a short incantation and we were wrapped in darkness, only a bit of light filtered in from the windows.

There were a few minutes of silence but I couldn't sleep yet.

"Wolfram are you sleeping?" I whispered.

"Not yet, why?" he questioned.

"Why didn't Flora tell Zephyr someone was going to try to shoot him? Maybe they both could have survived if she did?" I inquired; the question had been nagging at me for a while.

"Ah, this question I know the answer for. If she told Zephyr he would have chosen to die, remember Flora's visions always came to pass, they only stopped the war because they had help from the gods. Flora knew that Zephyr's powers were needed to stop Soushu, so she saved him so he could save everyone else." Wolfram explicated, "I think she was a true heroine. I would have done the same in her position."

"I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for anything, you know I hate that." I grumbled. "I would find another way no matter what."

"I knew you'd say that," Wolfram chuckled.

"That's a fact!" I asserted, making Wolfram laugh again.

"Good night wimp," Wolfram said between giggles.

"Not a wimp!" I retorted, "Good night Wolfram."

Wolfram laughed quietly a few more times before turning onto his side and falling asleep.

His gentle snores were comforting and familiar in the strange unknown Castle. I soon followed Wolfram into dreamland, but my dreams were not peaceful.

I had nightmares of Wolfram dying on the ground at my feet, an arrow in his chest. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't save him. He just looked at me and said over and over that I would be okay without him and he was just glad that he could save me. Then his head fell back and he said no more.

I awoke sitting bolt right, heart pounding and drenched in cold sweat. I looked beside me and Wolfram wasn't there, the spot was cold. I looked up and saw the door to the balcony was left ajar, he left before I even woke up.

* * *

I just want to remind all Canadians that on May 2nd we get the opportunity to vote for a new government. It is VERY important that every Canadian of legal age goes and votes for there are people all over the world that are DYING and risking their lives so that their country and people can VOTE. They are DYING so that they can have what we ALREADY HAVE. There is NO excuse for not voting, there are advanced polls everywhere if you can not vote on the 2nd. If you are not of legal age you can convince your parents, friends, siblings, grandparents, who are of age to vote if they are not already planning to. Just tell them to vote for you because you can't yet if they need convincing. If you don't know what the parties are offering all you need to do is google the party's name, read the newspaper, or watch the news to find out. Being informed about your country's politics is always important because it DOES impact your life. Remember a single vote can make all the difference.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'll be back with chapter 4, hopefully, sooner than this posting.

Remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
